Massachusetts
by scarbrough
Summary: Demonios, ángeles, el Apocalipsis... Lo de siempre. Y, como siempre, Dean pasa mucho tiempo con su hermano y con Bobby cazando todo tipo de seres malignos. Oh, y con Castiel, claro, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Castiel.


**Notas: **Este fic contiene slash Dean/Castiel. De todos modos aparecen más personajes como Sam, Bobby y Uriel.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**  
><strong>

**Massachusetts**

Dean chupa un _Chupa-Chups_ de fresa al lado de su Impala mientras su hermano interroga a una testigo de un sangriento asesinato. Sangriento asesinato. Nada nuevo. Casi lo devora, lo mordisquea y sus dientes se resbalan por la redondeada superficie húmeda, pero es que de repente ha sentido ganas de comerse un puto _Chupa-Chups_, y eso que siempre ha preferido los caramelos que se pegan a los dientes.

Se arrebuja en su chaqueta de cuero y piensa que _Sympathy for the devil_ es una buena canción que tiene un curioso título a esas alturas. Ja. _Sympathy for the devil_. Tiene gracia. Castiel se le aparece de la nada mientras él sonríe como embobado, abstraído por la gilipollez que está pensando, y cuando lo ve intenta no pegar un bote del susto (lo intenta) pero no lo consigue.

—Joder, tío, ¿no podrías aparecer con música de órgano celestial o algo así?

—¿Qué habéis averiguado?

Dean enarca una ceja. _Buenos días para ti también_.

—Tres hombres mueren ahogados en el mismo lugar. Todos con mujer e hijos, coches bonitos… y un perro llamado _Puck_. Por lo demás, todavía no hemos encontrado una relación evidente entre ellos _—_Dean mueve el dulce en su boca. Cass lo mira.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿El qué? ¿Esto? Un _Chupa-Chups_.

—¿Un… _Chupa-Chups_?

—Sí. Lo chupas y… ¡chuuuuups! _—_Dean mueve los dedos mágicamente sin embargo Castiel no se ríe, casi nunca se ríe, no, nunca se ríe, jamás… que coñazo de ángel. Carraspea y cambia de tema—. ¿Es un caso… importante? Ya sabes, para vosotros.

—Podría serlo.

Dean no dice nada, lo mira fijamente y cierra la boca. Odia cuando hace eso, cuando le excluye de los planes celestiales como si fuera demasiado pequeño, insignificante o idiota para entenderlos o siquiera merecerlos. Echa un vistazo a Sam sólo para hacer algo, para no tener que soportar la mirada imperturbable de Cass Eastwood. Joder, tío…

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? _—_le pregunta más que con los labios con esa mirada imposible, tan azul.

—Me peleé.

—¿En una misión?

—Sí. Un demonio cabrón. Los hay a montones _—_sonríe y cree que Castiel también quiere hacerlo. Pero no lo hace, simplemente desaparece junto con el sonido de sus alas. Dean se queda mirando el lugar vacío donde antes estaba el ángel y muerde el _Chupa-Chups_. Por fin puede morderlo.

* * *

><p>Dean entierra la cara sobre la almohada apestosa del motel. El día anterior Sam y él acabaron con el espíritu que ahogó a esos hombres, quemando su cuerpo sobre las dos de la mañana, y está agotado, le duelen las piernas y la cabeza y… oh, mierda, qué peste, hostia. Arroja la almohada a ningún lugar en particular y oye un 'ay' bastante susurrante. Abre un ojo, luego el otro, y ve a Castiel, allí, en una esquina, al lado del teléfono y de una revista porno que compró en una tienda cerca del motel porque el canal X de la televisión está codificado.<p>

Se hace el dormido un rato más. . Y se sorprende de que Cass no intente despertarle, ni hable, ni abra las persianas de la ventana para que le pegue el sol de madrugada en plena cara (ya lo hizo una vez, el muy cabrón). Sólo le observa.

Vale. Es raro.

Dean bosteza y se incorpora. Castiel vira los ojos como si le hubiesen pillado deleitándose con las tetas de la prota de la portada de la revista porno.

—¿Qué pasa? _—_dice Dean bostezando otra vez—. ¿Problemas?

—No.

—No. Vale. Y entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo… Buen trabajo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ayer, con el espíritu, buen trabajo _—_Castiel se levanta repentinamente y se queda quieto mientras Dean le mira con una mueca. Es raro. _Sip—. _Debo irme.

—Espera, espera… ¿Has venido aquí sólo para decirme que he hecho un buen trabajo? ¿Estás de broma? _—_Dean se levanta de la cama y se siente liberado del olor del almohadón—. ¿Me has despertado sólo para eso?

Se frota un ojo. Castiel sigue sin moverse, con los labios húmedos, y es curioso porque desde que se conocen Dean nunca le había visto los labios mojados, siempre secos, y… y… ¿por qué coño se fija en esas cosas?

—Sí.

Y luego desaparece.

* * *

><p>—Massachusetts <em>—<em>anuncia Sam en el asiento del copiloto—. Una mujer cree haber visto a un hombre de ojos negros raptar a una chica.

—Qué novedad.

—Oye… ¿Qué hacía hoy Castiel en el motel? Os oí hablar. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No… yo… no tengo ni la más jodida idea. Me desperté y estaba allí, mirando, ¿sabes? Me felicitó por haber destruido al espíritu de la amante furiosa.

Sam alza levemente uno de los lados del labio superior y luego sonríe.

—¿Y ya está?

Dean asiente con las manos aferradas al volante. ACDC suena en la radio.

—Es raro _—_comenta Sam.

—Sí. Un poco.

—¿Seguro que ya está?

—Sí, Sam _—_refunfuña.

—A lo mejor estaba viendo cómo dormías.

A Dean se le revuelve algo en las tripas. Traga saliva y siente cómo sus mejillas se encienden, sólo un poco. Piensa en Cass, en sus ojos, en su boca húmeda. Sacude la cabeza.

—Tío, eso es siniestro _—_dice.

Sam se ríe por lo bajo y a Dean le entran ganas de pegarle un coscorrón como buen hermano mayor que es.

—No sé… pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. A lo mejor le gustas _—_Sam frunce los labios para no explotar en una carcajada y Dean le mira con la ceja enarcada y una sonrisa irónica. Sí, sí, muy gracioso, Sammy.

* * *

><p><em>A lo mejor le gustas<em>. Dean no ha parado de pensar en ello desde que llegaron a Lincoln y no entiende por qué, por qué narices le toma tanta importancia a las estúpidas palabras de su estúpido hermano. Se sienta en un taburete del bar, la camarera le guiña un ojo. Castiel es un ángel, uno de esos seres con alas que le lamen el culo a Dios, él no piensa en esas... cosas, ya sabes, cosas como besos o sexo o pajas.

—¿Una cerveza? _—_La camarera está enfrente de él, sonriéndole.

—Sí, claro.

Le vuelve a guiñar el ojo pensando que no ha visto el guiño anterior y se marcha a ponerle la cervecita. Cuando Dean la tiene entre sus manos bebe un poco y casi la escupe cuando surge Castiel a su lado sin que nadie más note su repentina aparición, aparece justo en el momento en el que Dean está pensando en mamadas por eso se le traba la lengua y tose un poco.

—Hey _—_le saluda, y se siente gilipollas. ¿Hey? Eso se lo decía a las tías en el instituto.

—Una cerveza _—_comenta él, señalando el vaso.

—Sí. Una birra. Es antiestresante.

—¿Qué te estresa?

—No sé… ¿Los demonios? ¿El Apocalipsis? ¿Vosotros, lo ángeles? _—_contesta con ironía.

Castiel tamborilea sus dedos en la barra y no dice nada.

—¿Has probado una de éstas alguna vez? _—_Dean le ofrece la cerveza, Cass la mira cómo mira todas las cosas, cómo si acabaran de emerger de la nada, cómo si fueran únicas—. Venga, dale un trago.

Dean se la da y vuelve a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo así como culpabilidad porque cree… sabe, que está intentando emborrachar a un ángel. Le entra la risa floja.

—No, gracias.

—Venga. Tú también necesitas un descanso, Cass. Si yo tuviera de compañero celestial a Uriel me pegaría un tiro con la Colt _—_sonríe levemente.

Castiel mira el vaso repleto de cerveza bien fría resbalándose por el cristal. Sus dedos se mojan cuando lo coge. Lo acerca a sus labios, lo huele primero. Dean aguanta la respiración y finalmente expulsa el aire cuando Castiel le da un par de tragos.

—¡Bien hecho, vaquero!

* * *

><p>No sólo le da dos tragos. Se la bebe enterita y no una, sino tres. Dean puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo y después de cientos <em>bebebebebebebebe<em> insistentes ha conseguido que el ángel se tambalee al levantarse. Lo lleva al hotel de dos estrellas (¡un hotel de dos estrellas! Dean se siente importante) y abre la puerta mientras Cass parlotea como si le hubiesen dado cuerda.

—Me gusta mi gabardina, ¿sabes? Es cómoda… es ancha y… Jimmy… Jimmy tenía buen gusto, pero los pantalones no me gustan, me dan escozor…

Dean enarca las cejas y lo tumba en la cama intentando no partirse de risa. Ver a Cass borracho es una de las cosas más divertidas que ha tenido que presenciar. Tiene los mofletes sonrosados y abre y cierra los ojos como si le pesasen una barbaridad, ¡y todo eso con tres cervezas! Ahora que lo tiene delante de él, en un estado perfecto, no sabe qué hacer. Se alegra de que Sam se haya quedado hablando con la chica del billar.

—Bueno, Cass. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo… mmm… Creo que no me gustan las cervezas.

Dean ríe entre dientes.

—Para no gustarte te has bebido tres, amigo. Creía que los ángeles no podían ponerse pedo _—_Aunque esperaba que no fuera así.

—Podría estar sobrio si yo quisiera.

—¿Y entonces?

—Quería saber qué se siente.

—Te pierdes muchas cosas al ser ángel.

Castiel le mira durante un momento, una mirada limpia, sin alcohol, serena, y Dean se pregunta si está borracho de verdad o simplemente está fingiendo por alguna razón.

—Como el sexo _—_se atreve a decir Dean pasándose la mano por la boca—. El sexo.

Cass no dice nada, se apoya sobre sus codos, expectante.

—Es lo mejor que hay. Un… buen polvo.

—¿Has tenido muchos?

—Unos cuantos _—_responde no sin orgullo y una sonrisa bravucona—. Tú eres virgen, ¿no?

—Soy un ángel.

—Ya. Eso quiere decir que eres virgen.

—Soy un ángel, no puedo hacer esas cosas.

—Ya. Vosotros sois como un Ken o algo así.

Los dos se quedan callados. Dean se siente un poco mareado porque piensa en cosas en las que no debería pensar. Cass está en su cama, con la corbata echa un asco, y está hablando con él sobre sexo. Es surrealista.

—¿Y un beso? ¿Has… besado a alguien alguna vez? _—_se rasca la nuca.

—No.

Lo mira, Castiel tiene los ojos fijos en el espejo del vestíbulo. Puede notar una expresión triste o anhelante, como si estuviera pensando en algo que recuerda.

—¿Cómo es? _—_le pregunta sin mirarle.

Dean se encoge de hombros.

—Está guay. Te sientes bien, importante, a veces cachondo –intenta bromear—. Si no estás sellando un pacto con un demonio, claro.

Cass sonríe levemente y se acuesta en la cama, mirando al techo.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que tenga que irme?

Dean traga saliva y asiente.

—Claro. Lo que quieras.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dean se despierta Castiel ya se ha ido. Sam está leyendo algo en la pantalla de su ordenador mientras se bebe uno de esos cafés horribles de máquina que saben a pis. Dean se levanta, bosteza haciendo ruido, y Sam murmura algo así como <em>al fin.<em>

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Bobby? _—_pregunta Sam—. Llevamos aquí dos días y no hemos averiguado prácticamente nada del demonio.

—Vale _—_contesta Dean con cara de cabreo.

Sam arquea una ceja.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Un mal sueño.

—¿El Infierno?

—Más o menos.

—Oye, si quieres hablar…

—No, está bien.

Sam se mantiene en silencio un segundo, se relame lo labios.

—Vale. Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

* * *

><p>—¿Cerveza?<p>

—Son las diez de la mañana, Bobby _—_le recuerda Sam con una de sus sonrisas indecisas.

—Ya, pero me duele la cabeza de la resaca del día anterior y tengo que olvidarla con otra.

Dean sonríe y se sienta en el sofá. La cerveza le ha recordado a la noche anterior con Cass en la cama, sus ojos cerrados, quieto. Por un instante sintió ganas de acostarse a su lado y dormir con él, como colegas que se van de campamento… Bueno, colegas no, no exactamente.

—Creemos que hay un demonio en Lincoln que rapta adolescentes pero hemos perdido la pista _—_explica Sam con su tono profesional—. No hemos encontrado ningún rastro. Nada. Es como si las chicas se evaporaran.

—Será un demonio inteligente, para variar _—_masculla Bobby.

—Demonios, demonios, demonios.

Sam y Bobby miran a Dean del mismo modo.

—Se ha levantado con mal pie _—_murmulla Sam.

—¿Alguna vez nos dejarán de una puta vez en paz? _—_Bobby no ha dejado de mirar a Dean, que está en el sofá repanchingado, extendido todo lo largo que es, con los brazos caídos a los lados y la mirada apática en algún punto del salón—. Cabronazos…

—En serio, Dean. ¿Estás bien? _—_inquiere Sam.

—De puta madre _—_sonríe.

—Bien. Pues levanta tu culo de ahí y prepárate para patear a ese cabronazo.

Bobby deja la cerveza en la mesa y carga la escopeta.

* * *

><p>Al final han seguido la pista hasta una fábrica abandonada. Es de noche, Dean tiene un frío de cojones pero se le olvida porque está concentrado en la caza. Han decidido dividirse para tener más posibilidades y él sólo espera que Bobby o Sam encuentren al demonio antes que él y le den una buena patada en su ardiente culo porque no le apetece una mierda tener que luchar.<p>

Oye un ruido detrás de él y se gira rápidamente, escopeta con cartuchos de sal en mano. Se acerca al lugar silenciosamente, poco a poco, y de repente un gato se lanza sobre él y sale corriendo con un lastimoso maullido.

—¡Joder! _—_exclama con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza.

Escucha otro ruido, detrás de él de nuevo, se gira dispuesto a disparar pero es Bobby.

—Creía que eras…

—Lo mismo _—_dice Bobby—. Permanece atento, y no hagas tanto ruido.

Dean pega un bufido y observa cómo Bobby se aleja hasta desaparecer por una esquina. Está atacado, nunca había estado tan inquieto en una misión, no cómo en ese momento. Y sabe por qué. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea la conversación del día anterior con Cass, la famosa charla. Cuando habla de sexo o de porno con alguien no suele incomodarse pero con Castiel había sido diferente porque él no tenía ni idea de nada y Dean no quería sonar como un capullo o un bruto explicándole…las…cosas o preguntándole.

Si era virgen, qué idiotez. Le preguntó a un ángel si era virgen. Un ángel virgen. Dean sacude la cabeza y aunque tiene tentaciones de golpeársela contra un pilar las reprime. Se vuelve a centrar en la caza, por lo menos lo intenta, hasta que alguien le agarra del hombro. Rápido, se gira y le pega un puñetazo que le duele un montón, como si hubiera pegado a una roca. Le coge del cuello de la camiseta y pone los ojos en blanco cuando reconoce quién es.

—¡Joder! _—_Suelta a Cass y lo mira fulminantemente—. ¡Para de hacer eso! ¿Quieres? Para de… aparecer como el jodido Casper.

—Lo siento _—_dice, pasándose los dedos por el lugar donde segundos antes ha estado el puño de Dean.

Éste recobra la respiración sosegada y coge la escopeta del suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Casi no lo he sentido.

—Eres adorable _—_ironiza—. Estoy en plena caza, ¿qué pasa?

Castiel clava su mirada en el suelo.

—Estuve pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En lo que pasó ayer.

El ángel lo mira, ahora sí, y Dean se siente totalmente desnudo. _Lo que pasó ayer_. Como si de verdad hubiese ocurrido _algo_. _Sólo fue una conversación entre tíos aunque le mirase el paquete. Tíos muy machos._ Carraspea y sujeta bien el arma.

—¿Y qué es tan importante para que me interrumpas en plena misión anti…? _—_piensa en decir algo gracioso, pero no se le ocurre.

Silencio.

—Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí. Lo siento, otra vez.

Dean abre mucho los ojos y hace aspavientos con las manos.

—Espera, espera. Yo no… no pretendía echarte, puedes entretenerme un rato, si quieres _—_Dean suspira percibiendo calor en la cara y en el estómago—. Quiero decir… seguro que has venido por algo importante así que puedes…

—No, en realidad yo…

—Puedes decírmelo, de verdad, Sam y…

—Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte venir, tú estás en una misión…

—…y…y Bobby también están aquí y seguramente ya han cazado al…

—Buscando un demonio y estoy siendo un estorbo así que...

—Quédate.

A Dean le queman los ojos azules de Castiel sobre los suyos. Otra vez se siente como un chiquillo al que su madre le acaba de pillar robando caramelos. El silencio se vuelve espeso, cargante, Dean sabe que debería estar pensando en ese demonio_ raptaadolescentesguapas _pero es que no puede joder, no puede, y menos con él tan cerca.

—¿Me vas a decir en qué estuviste pensando o no?

Cass se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mira al techo, o mejor, al cielo, se muerde el labio inferior, finalmente vuelve a acribillarle sin querer.

—¿Me besarías?

Dean deja escapar una sonrisa vaga, incrédulo.

—¿Qué si te…? ¿Qué?

—Quiero saber cómo es.

—Oh _—_logra articular.

Se siente un poco mareado, muy caliente y jodidamente nervioso. Cass habla en serio. Mierda, de verdad habla en serio. Dean le mira sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, todo su ingenio y su elocuencia acaban de esfumarse patéticamente.

—¿Por qué no ligas con cualquier tía? En los bares hay un montón.

—No sé hacerlo _—_contesta como si fuera evidente, como si hubiese dado la mejor respuesta del mundo—. Y a ti te conozco.

—Oh.

Dean se humedece el labio superior con la punta de la lengua.

—¿Me besarías? _—_repite.

—Calla, calla. Estoy pensando… —Joder.

En realidad no está pensando. Lo tiene muy, muy claro, sabe perfectamente lo que va a hacer en los próximos cinco minutos simplemente no se atreve a dar ese pequeño paso. Una batalla interna entre sus dos "yo" se expande rápidamente por sus entrañas y por su polla.

—_Venga, Dean, eres un semental. No te acojones ahora._

—_¡Pero no es una tía!_

—_Tampoco es un tío. Es un puto ángel del Señor que nos pone más burro que las chicas de Asian Dirty Girls, y lo sabes. Reconócelo. _

—_Bueno…Puede ser._

—_Hazlo. Toca el cielo con él. _

Dean carraspea y se acerca a Cass con lentitud. Su amigo parece muy tranquilo y sigue mirándole con esos ojos inocentes y curiosos.

—Vale. Sí te besaría.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Castiel da un paso al frente para acortar la distancia que los separa una eternidad. Sus respiraciones se chocan, sus alientos se vuelven lúbricos y vibrantes. En ese instante Dean no sólo se siente desnudo, sino que quiere estarlo. Se relame los labios y suelta la escopeta que toca el suelo con un ruido corto. Dean pone su mano en el pecho de Cass y sube un poco hasta agarrarle por la solapa de la gabardina. Se miran intensamente, un segundo, y luego le acerca todo lo que puede a él, pegando su cuerpo, para deslizar su lengua sobre su labio inferior.

Cass permanece inmóvil, rígido, como si fuera el espectador de su propia peli porno. Dean le mira una última vez (como un adicto al chocolate mira al chocolate) antes de besarle. Al principio Cass no hace mucho, pero cuando Dean le abre la boca con la lengua para jugar con la suya, porque no puede más, porque de repente piensa que es idiota por no haberlo hecho antes, el ángel le corresponde como cree que hay que hacerlo.

Dean le besa con pasión, empujándolo hacia atrás sin darse cuenta porque quiere estar lo más cerca posible. Cass emite un ruido cuando su espalda choca contra uno de los pilares provocando que el polvo se suspenda en el aire. No sólo la boca de Dean recorre lugares antes desconocidos, sus manos quieren desprenderse de la camisa de Cass, que respira ruidosamente soltando gemidos. Dean espera que lo esté haciendo bien, de verdad lo espera, intenta ser lo más suave posible (Cass tiene pinta de ser delicado y no lo quiere asustar) pero no lo es, para nada. Sus dientes dan pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de Cass, su lengua le lame la clavícula y los labios, labios mojados, y sus traviesos dedos ahora que ya han acabado de desabrochar los botones de la blusa luchan con el cinturón. Está empalmado, Cass también, y por eso parece algo sorprendido. Dean sonríe ligeramente.

—Espero que estés preparado para echar el primer y mejor polvo de tu vida _—_susurra en sus labios para después atacarlos con la lengua.

—Pero, sólo quería…un…bes…—Cass no puede terminar cuando Dean le acaricia la polla por encima del pantalón porque el jodido cinturón no se suelta. _Sueltasueltajoder_.

—Ya, bueno. Cambio de planes.

—Dean…

—¿DEAN?

Dean y Castiel se separan a la vez tan rápido como pueden. Sam y Bobby los están mirando, los dos con sus respectivas armas en las manos, con la boca abierta. Dean mira a Cass, que está exhausto y rojo y todavía cachondo, luego a Sam, que tiene cara de horror, y finalmente a Bobby que les observa como si estuviera viendo pasar un coche por la autopista.

—Esto… —empieza.

—Debo irme _—__Sí, claro, cabrón, vete y déjame aquí solo intentando explicar por qué mi lengua estaba dentro de tu garganta. _

Dean le fulmina con la mirada y Cass le corresponde con una mueca de circunstancias. Desaparece con su aleteo inconfundible y Dean traga saliva, esperando. Siguen mirándole de la misma manera.

—¿Qué? _—_espeta, cabreado repentinamente.

—Tú… estabas… con él… y… —A Sam no le salen las palabras, y eso que es el listo.

—Oye, todo esto tiene una explicación lógica, ¿vale? –dice. Bobby no ha cambiado ni un ápice su expresión, a Dean empieza a darle un poco de repelús—. Íbamos a… follar.

—Joder… —murmura Sam.

—No se me ha ocurrido nada mejor, lo siento.

—Pero, ¿tú y Cass? _—_exclama Sam frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Tú? ¿Y Cass?

—Sí, yo y Cass. Yo y Cass. ¿Habéis matado al demonio?

—Bobby lo mató _—_dice Sam, todavía consternado.

Bobby no dice nada, no se mueve, sigue igual.

—¡Oh, vamos!

Dean da media vuelta con la intención de subir a su Impala, volver al hotel y darse una ducha fría. Sam y Bobby se miran (Bobby muestra signos de vitalidad, por fin) y le siguen.

¿Cass y Dean? ¿En serio?

* * *

><p>Cuando Dean se despierta Sam lo está mirando fijamente.<p>

—¿Cass y tú?

—Joder…

—¡Tío, es que…! Qué… fuerte. Sabes que yo no me meto en tus… cosas personales pero esto…

Dean se desprende de la sábana y se levanta frotándose la frente, pensando en Castiel y en su torso desnudo pero sin que se le note.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que es raro.

—También lo hice con Anna. Aunque, bueno, con Cass no llegue a…

—Vale, es suficiente _—_Sam suspira y por un milagroso momento se queda callado—. Sí, lo hiciste con Anna, pero Anna es…

—Un ángel _—_le interrumpe.

—Una chica.

—No. Anna ha poseído el cuerpo de una chica pero no es una chica, es un ángel _—_le corrige Dean con dolor de cabeza—. Como Cass.

Bobby entra en la habitación con tres cafés y los deja sobre una mesa. Luego se ajusta la gorra y mira a Dean. No dice nada.

—Pero bueno, ¿a ti qué te pasa? Di algo.

—Nada, es sólo que… ¿Tú y Castiel?

—¿Sabéis qué? Iros al Infierno.

Sam sonríe con disimulo.

—Voy a tomar el aire _—_anuncia Dean—. Y como alguno de los dos vuelva a hacerme esa pregunta os juro que os pateo el culo.

Su hermano se ríe sin poder evitarlo y Dean sale de la habitación rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Se acerca a la máquina expendedora que hay en el pasillo y mete una moneda para conseguir una chocolatina con caramelo. El pequeño paquete dorado se queda atascado y no cae en la bandeja. Qué mierda. Mierda. Dean le pega una patada, pero nada. Maldito…<p>

—Hola, Dean.

Dean se gira, sobresaltado, y ve a Uriel enfrente de él, con su típica sonrisa hipócrita.

—Vaya, te hacen madrugar para el trabajo, ¿eh?

—Y tú no pierdes el humor ni siquiera a estas horas.

—Ya me conoces.

—Demasiado bien.

Se retan con la mirada. Dean vuelve a pegarle una patada a la máquina con más fuerza, ignorando a Uriel. Se pregunta para qué estará allí, pero al principio no dice nada. El ángel continúa mirándole en silencio, abrasador, y sólo cuando Dean siente que la mejilla comienza a quemarle de verdad decide abrir la boca.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que os deis más prisa. Los sellos están abriéndose cada vez más rápido, no podéis perder el tiempo exterminando demonios de tercera mientras Lilith…

—Oye, hacemos lo que podemos, ¿de acuerdo? _—_prorrumpe Dean, cansado—. Sé lo que tenemos que hacer, no hace falta que pierdas tu precioso tiempo recordándomelo.

De nuevo, guerra de miradas. Uriel no borra la sonrisa, Dean arruga la nariz. El ángel da media vuelta para marcharse sin más, pero Dean le retiene.

—¿Y Cass?

—Ocupado.

—¿Con qué?

—Con asuntos más importantes que tú.

Esas palabras golpean el pecho de Dean aunque provengan de Uriel, El Hijo de Puta Celestial.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada que te concierna.

—¿Él está bien?

Uriel vuelve a encararse con Dean y suelta una risita.

—No deberías preocuparte por un ángel, Dean, sino por tu hermano, por tu amigo, por ti mismo. Él sabe cuidarse solo, ¿pero tú? Tú eres débil… un mono de barro, débil e idiota _—_Uriel se ríe estruendosamente y luego desaparece dirigiéndole una última mirada de superioridad.

Dean frunce los labios y golpea la pared.

* * *

><p>—Vámonos.<p>

Sam frunce el ceño. Dean cierra la puerta de la habitación con un portazo y prepara su bolsa.

—¿A dónde?

—A jugar al badminton, ¿tú qué crees? A matar demonios.

—¿Qué pista seguimos? _—_pregunta Bobby.

—Ninguna. Alguna habrá.

—Espera, Dean, no podemos alejarnos mucho.

—Pues vamos a algún pueblo cercano.

—¡Dean! _—_Sam le mira, preocupado, temiéndose algo—. Has visto a Uriel, ¿verdad?

—Ese hijo de puta quiere que nos demos prisa.

—Pero no sabemos cuál es el siguiente sello, ¿cómo vamos a…?

—Escuchad _—_Bobby tiene el periódico en las manos—. Cerca de aquí han encontrado a cuatro niños muertos en una habitación "que contenía un símbolo extraño, posiblemente satánico".

—¿Qué tal si empezamos por ahí?

Dean agarra el asa de la bolsa y sale del motel.

* * *

><p>—Está raro <em>—<em>comenta Sam mientras Dean interroga al camarero.

—Está enamorado.

—No bromees, Bobby. Lo digo de verdad. Nunca lo había visto tan… estresado.

Bobby juguetea con el bote de _Ketchup_.

—¿Y quién no lo está? Nunca habíamos estado a punto de vivir el Apocalipsis, genio, sólo de pensarlo yo también me hago caquita en los pantalones.

Dean se acerca y se sienta al lado de Bobby.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

—Tres niños han muerto… lo que no sabíamos es que un cuarto ha desaparecido. Henry James. Según el camarero sus padres lo perdieron de vista ayer mientras jugaba en el parque. Ni rastro.

Bobby alza una ceja y asiente.

—Parece un sello.

—Sí.

* * *

><p>Dean observa la escena del crimen a la luz de su linterna. Hay sangre por todas partes, y carne. Un símbolo extraño escrito con más sangre pincela el suelo, Sam descubrió que se trata de un símbolo para protegerse de los demonios, y hay cadenas de hierro tiradas por ahí.<p>

—No lo entiendo _—_dice Sam—. Hay hierro, un símbolo para detener demonios… Y los cadáveres de los niños estaban alrededor. ¿Lo harían ellos para protegerse de algo?

—No creo que los niños supieran siquiera qué significaba el símbolo que había bajo sus pies _—_contesta Bobby—. Alguien los rapta, los trae a un refugio anti—demoníaco y los hace polvo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque los niños eran demonios.

Dean se encoge de hombros.

—¿Posesiones demoníacas en niños de ocho años? _—_pregunta Sam—. ¿Qué demonio querría usar el cuerpo de un crío?

—Así lo dice el sello.

Castiel y Uriel han aparecido detrás de ellos, entre las sombras. Los miran con fijeza. Bobby se remueve en su sitio con un escalofrío.

—Se trata de sacrificar a cinco siervos de la oscuridad en los cuencos de la inocencia _—_explica Uriel con su voz ronca.

—Niños.

Dean mira a Castiel de soslayo, el ángel no le corresponde.

—¿Y cómo podemos pararlo? _—_pregunta Sam, confuso—. Aunque salvásemos a estos niños los demonios poseerían a otros en cualquier otro lugar. Son como… suicidas fanáticos.

—Sólo un humano corriente puede matar a los niños.

—Por eso el símbolo y el hierro, ¿verdad? _—_dice Bobby—. Alguien de este pueblo supo que esos niños eran demonios y los trajo aquí para matarlos, para proteger a su gente.

—Debemos averiguar quién es y pararle –concluye Dean, y Castiel le mira por primera vez.

Uriel avanza, se arrodilla, y desliza sus gruesos dedos sobre la sangre seca del suelo.

—No exactamente.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Como ha dicho tu hermano, es un sello imparable. Nunca conseguiréis convencer a esa persona de que esos niños son inocentes, aunque le expliquéis que en su interior llevan a un demonio. Estos mismos demonios sembrarán el miedo envueltos en sus pequeños recipientes hasta que consigan que alguien los destroce.

Dean y Sam se miran con muecas, Bobby abraza su escopeta.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Debemos permitir que cinco niños inocentes mueran?

—No podéis hacer nada, Dean _—_Cass le mira, comprensivo, y Dean siente que le tiemblan las piernas.

—No. No voy a quedarme aquí viendo cómo…

—Adelante. No lo hagas _—_sonríe Uriel—. ¡Salva a esos críos! Hazlo. Y los demonios tendrán que empezar de nuevo en otro pueblo y matar a otros cinco niños para completar su misión. No se detendrán jamás.

Dean lo mira con asco, le escupiría en la cara si lo tuviese más cerca. Se siente frustrado porque Cass no le ayuda, porque no está con él, porque no puede hacer nada, porque sabe que Uriel tiene razón. Si lo para ahora, habrá más muertes. Se siente una mierda.

Sale de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Sam. Se mete en su coche y hunde la cabeza en el volante.

—No te culpes, Dean _—_Castiel está a su lado—. No puedes hacer nada. No con este sello.

—Odio esperar, Cass. Esperar el Apocalipsis, esperar a qué cualquier día un hijo de puta demoníaco mate a Sam o a Bobby como ocurrió con Pamela, esperar a qué esos niños mueran… Odio esperar. Quiero actuar, quiero salvarles, Cass.

Castiel apoya su mano en la de Dean con suavidad. Dean lo mira sin aliento, con la boca entreabierta.

—Y los salvarás, Dean. No a todos. Pero los salvarás.

—Cass…

Pero antes de que pueda decirle _no te vayas_, se ha marchado.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos semanas. Todo es ligeramente rosa. Está en un bosque de altos árboles verdes, respira aire puro. Es un sueño, a Dean le encanta soñar porque sabe que nada de lo que pase en su mente puede hacerle daño. Todo es ficticio, irreal, los monstruos allí no existen.<p>

Castiel está enfrente de él, mirándole en silencio.

—Te fuiste _—_le recrimina Dean.

—Tenía que hacerlo.

—Por una vez, por una jodida vez, podrías dejar de hacer lo que _tienes_ que hacer y hacer lo que _quieres_ hacer.

—Me he permitido demasiado estando contigo, Dean.

—¡Y una mierda, Cass! _—_exclama. Y se da cuenta de que está furioso, pero por nada en especial, por todo. Porque su vida es eso, una mierda, porque le gustaría pegar a Cass y sabe que si lo hace los nudillos le dolerán como si le estuviese atizando en carne y hueso, en la realidad—. ¿Por qué no te rebelas? ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? ¿Por qué… no nos ayudas?

—Yo sólo recibo órdenes.

Dean deja escapar una sonrisa amarga.

—Pues recibe esta: vete a la mierda.

Coge una rama gruesa y puntiaguda del suelo y se la clava sin pensárselo dos veces en el estómago. Siente un dolor punzante, ardiente, quiere despertar, pero en menos de dos segundos vuelve a sentirse bien, la rama está en su sitio.

—Dean…

—Quiero despertarme.

—Dean.

—¡Quiero despertarme! —grita con todo el aire que sus pulmones colman—. Y cuando lo haga no quiero verte.

Nota los ojos llorosos y el cuello tenso. Castiel lo mira, apenado, y hace un gesto.

Dean abre los ojos y explota en un sollozo porque está saturado, se encuentra en uno de esos días en los que las personas se rinden, en un mal día, está derrotado. Gira la cabeza para no despertar a Sammy y allí está Cass, a su lado en la cama, que, sin decir nada, le acaricia el pelo y le aprieta la mano con fuerza. Dean corresponde a ese apretón y acerca su frente a su hombro. Luego llora.

* * *

><p>Cass sigue ahí cuando Dean se despierta. Sam duerme en la otra cama, Bobby en la habitación de al lado. Ya se siente mejor, un poco menos culpable de todo. Sus ojos le escuecen, la mano de Cass sigue apretando la suya. Lo ha estado haciendo durante toda la noche.<p>

—Hey —Esta vez no se siente idiota al decirlo—. Siento lo que dije.

—Y yo siento… ser así.

Sí. Un ángel. Señor, qué imposible…

—No lo dices en serio.

—Es un poco aburrido.

Dean sonríe y se incorpora para apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, suelta la mano de Cass un poco azorado y le mira, y puede ver tanto...

—Debo irme.

—Voy a matarte.

—Lo siento, de verdad —Dean asiente porque puede oírlo, puede escucharlo en sus ojos. _Ojalá pudiera quedarme, ojalá._

Suspira y se acerca a Cass para besarle. Lo echaba de menos. Esta vez no es un morreo donde sus lenguas danzan juguetonas y cachondas, es un beso simple, labios con labios. Están suaves pero fríos, indecisos, jodidamente adorables. Dean tiene los ojos cerrados y no sabe si él también, ni siquiera se acuerda de que Sammy está allí, a su lado.

—Dean, estás besando al aire.

Dean abre los ojos de repente y maldice por lo bajo. Castiel ya no está. _Será cabrón._

—¿Un sueño vívido? —bromea Sam.

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Levanta, hay trabajo que hacer.

—Ya. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Plagas de saltamontes asesinos? ¿Leprechauns?

—Han abierto una cafetería aquí cerca que anuncia tener las mejores hamburguesas de Estados Unidos —Dean frunce el ceño, Sam sonríe mientras se abrocha la camisa—. Y tú adoras las hamburguesas casi tanto como al Impala. He pensado que podíamos tomarnos un descanso.

—¿Tú has pensado eso? ¿En pleno Casi Apocalipsis?

Sam se sienta en la cama, delante de Dean.

—No somos máquinas, Dean. Nosotros también necesitamos un día libre. Nosotros también necesitamos pensar, aunque sea por un segundo, que somos personas normales que trabajan, lavan el coche y comen hamburguesas de vez en cuando en una cafetería.

Dean comprende y sonríe. Le da un par de palmaditas en la pierna a su hermano.

—Despertemos a Bobby, le encantará cazar un par de ésas.


End file.
